Burning Lights
by Emerald Embers
Summary: He will always be Kain's. Kain/Sarafan Raziel


As long as he could remember Raziel had feared the dark. Not the monsters and demons that lived there - his schooling had taught him there wasn't one out there that could survive a stab through the heart, even if some made getting to their hearts harder than others. He couldn't place what the fear came from and that was all the more disturbing, because how was he meant to overcome an invisible enemy? Anyone who he told either laughed or said that God would give the answer to him if he only prayed hard enough.

Maybe that was part of the reason he accepted the monster in his room. He never truly saw Kain arrive, just traces of mist ebbing through the window and then he'd just be... there. As full of trickery as any of his kind, Kain always seemed to know ahead of time where Raziel left weapons, where he positioned traps, when he had companions. He couldn't be fought like all the other monsters - but then, that was blasphemy to think. Nothing was truly immortal except God himself.

"Waiting for you is a harder task than I ever would have imagined," Kain said, leaning against one of the bedposts and smirking, white fangs flashing bright despite the room's poor lighting. "It's good to have a version of you I can corrupt without consequence."

Raziel glared, hating Kain even though he'd given up fighting the vampire some time ago, had even learnt to appreciate what the vampire did to him once the fights had ended and strange conversations begun. The candles should have set Kain's skin alight as he pinched them out, but he seemed determined to break all the rules Raziel knew about vampires. Save water, come to think of it - purified against vampires by a wheel of its own - but Kain was too clever to come during summer months when the days were wet and the lake full.

One last candle left by the bed and Kain pulled back the sheets, picking Raziel up with humiliating ease even though they were not so different in size and setting him in his lap. "To think you become my Raziel when you're so -" a small sneer, distaste obvious, "- human." Kain picked up the last candle and Raziel couldn't help the instinct to hold tighter, muscles clenching at the idea of full darkness. Wax dripped slowly over Kain's hands onto the sheets, sure to leave tallow marks in the morning, but at least those stains could be explained. "You humans. Vampires need breath for speech, nothing else, but you surround yourselves with lights that can be blown out when you're the ones who disturb the air to live." Kain's grin turned wicked as he tilted the candle to drip onto Raziel's chest, drawing out a gasp that couldn't be held back. "Are you so afraid of paying for misused magic?"

Raziel kept silent, didn't want to expose more of his soul to this monster who seemed to know too much about him already, but then Kain held the candle closer to his lips. "Answer," he lilted as softly as possible in that voice, breath stirring the flame. Mockery, again, and Raziel was sick of it. Why fear the dark? His concerns about small spaces made sense given one could be crushed or trapped in them, but the nausea whenever he thought of being enclosed by dark was nonsensical - childish, even.

"We use what nature gives us," Raziel replied at last, too concerned for the candle to maintain his silence. "Misuse of magic has nothing to do with it."

Seeming satisfied with having brought forth a vocal response at last, Kain set the candle aside and picked up the oil Raziel kept at his bedside now - ostensibly for keeping his armour in good condition, of course, should anyone ask. "How do you want it tonight?"

"I want nothing from you," Raziel said with a scowl, hating the way it ended with a gasp as Kain's fingers rubbed insistently against the spot inside him that always seemed to make him ache for more. Worse was not knowing whether it was something wrong with him that made him react that way to the touches - Rahab was known for breaking his vows in every brothel they came across, the stories about him making even whores blush, but it wasn't as if Raziel could question him. Don't ask, don't tell.

"Lying doesn't suit you, I know what you need," Kain said, smirking as he unfastened his trousers, erection pressing up against Raziel's entrance. "You need to be ruled and owned, told what to do and how to do it." Raziel was struck by the realisation Kain wasn't about to push in - he wanted Raziel to do it, to prove his point.

God forgive him, but Raziel chose to obey, lowering himself and tightening his hold on Kain's neck. He was weak for this, always would be, but anything was better than being alone in the dark - even letting a beast from it into his bed. "You're a monster."

"Everyone with a destiny needs a nemesis," Kain said, voice almost sounding sincere as he started to move, starting the process of bringing them both towards completion. "You will always be mine."

Hideous, shameful, and everything he wanted. Kain's visits had been more frequent of late as if waiting truly was as difficult as he'd earlier suggested. If he were too rough or too gentle Raziel might have gathered the will to fight him off but Kain used him as though he'd learnt his body over centuries, not weeks and months. More incubus than vampire to make him indulge in such an activity, but that was just wishful thinking because an incubus could be exorcised unlike this demon that made him sin over and over and _want_ to.

"Close your eyes," Kain ordered, and Raziel did as asked, didn't even know why Kain would want him to do it or why but no longer caring, despairing of himself and aching to finish, to be done with this and done with pretending he didn't enjoy it. Taken by a man, a vampire no less, letting himself be used. And he enjoyed it.

Kain grunted as he came, never provoking the others with roars or yells to run in and rescue their comrade, and Raziel bit his lip to avoid doing the same as talons gripped him and stroked out his last. Those claws could have torn his flesh apart but the danger only added to his body's twisted enjoyment of the treatment, and he opened his eyes to find Kain looking over him with what seemed like some vampiric mockery of tenderness. "Your eyes might change but those expressions never do."

Kain never waited until dawn or otherwise stayed beyond what he felt was his due, leaving the bed and readjusting his clothes - what little of them he wore, anyway - within moments of cleaning himself off on the bedsheets. "You'd do well to have those washed by morning. Until later, Raziel." And again, no matter how many times he saw it or how hard he looked, Raziel could never catch the moment where Kain transformed into mist - only seeing one, then the other, and no stages between.

Alone again, the solitary candle burning steadily like a determined soldier despite everything that had taken place, bedsheets wearing the evidence of what had happened. Were he not already drained from the activities he might have called it all wearying and not a little depressing. But he wouldn't give up Kain's visits; he'd deny Kain, every time, play the part of the noble, violated soldier despite everything he knew himself to truly be, and then let the vampire play the part of lord and master.

Still, no matter how he ought to be used to it by now, Raziel was tired of playing sheath to Kain's sword. Even lying down he was a fighter in spirit, and rolling over in acceptance wasn't his style.

There'd be other demons to take his frustrations out on in the meantime.

.

The End


End file.
